The present invention pertains generally to jacks and particularly aircraft jacks for lifting of an aircraft wheel for servicing, changing, etc.,.
Front and main wheel assemblies of light aircraft equipped with tricycle landing gear must be periodically lifted for inspection and servicing purposes. While heavy duty hydraulic jacks can be used for such a purpose, it is highly inconvenient to move such a jack to an aircraft parked in an area remote from a shop or hangar where the hydraulic jack is stored. Such jacks are heavy and primarily for use on concrete or other paved surfaces. Further, hydraulic jacks require great care in their use as considerable lifting forces may be applied to the aircraft and care is required to assure such forces are properly applied only to an appropriate surface area of the aircraft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,582 is of interest in that it discloses a jack for lifting motorcycles which has an over center, elevated position where a handle engages a ground surface to limit handle travel.